


They Come in the Night and...

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Messing With Levi, Messing With Superior Officers, Paranoia, Psychological Warfare, Redecoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knew something weird was going on. Whenever he went he went to sleep, always woke up to find out things had changed. Sometimes a chest would be against the opposite wall of the room, or with a chair being placed by the window instead of by the nightstand, or with a pot of wilting daisies being replaced by a pot of wilting asters. This time it was his curtains. The ugly red-on-white things that had once hung over his windows had been replaced with equally ugly white-on-red ones. </p><p>Hanji said he was imagining things. He disagreed, someone was messing with him by sneaking into his room in the middle of the night and rearranging his furniture. </p><p>He was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Come in the Night and...

It had started out small. So small in fact that Levi couldn't recall exactly where it started. At first he had thought it was just him, that he was simply not remembering where things were as well as he used to. But then he woke up one morning to find his entire bookcase had been moved from its spot at the foot of his bed to the wall opposite. That's when he knew for sure that someone was messing with him. 

From then on it was impossible to ignore the signs. Furniture would wander around the room in the hours before he woke up. The stationary on his desk would reorganize itself overnight. He had even woken up once to find one of his chairs had been reupholstered in a slightly darker shade of green. It was maddening, not for least because Levi couldn't for the life of him figure out who was doing this, and more importantly, _why? and HOW!?_ The bookcase alone was a heavy thing made entirely of oak, it would have taken at least two people to move. Nevermind the morning he woke up to find that the door to his room had been relocated to another wall and a new window had been added. Levi had never exactly been a light sleeper, but for the life of him he couldn't understand how anyone could pull something like that off without waking him up. 

Hanji thought he was crazy. That did not surprise Levi in the least. Considering the squalor that Hanji usually lived in, he could have set off a bomb in her office and she wouldn't so much as noticed. Erwin unfortunately agreed. He never said as much outright, but the concerned looks he kept casting Levi whenever he brought up the subject made his thoughts perfectly clear. 

The only person who would admit to believing him was Jeager, and Levi had a sneaking suspicion he could have told the brat that the sky was orange and the kid would have believed him. Not that it did much good anyway. He had once set a trap with Jeager to try and catch whomever was doing this. Only the dumb brat had fallen asleep before he did, and when he had woken up, the chair Jeager had been sleeping in was resting at the foot off his bed, and Jeager was fast asleep on the oak chest that had originally been there. 

He had tried booby trapping his room, only to wake up to discover that the booby traps themselves had been rearranged. He'd get dressed in the morning to discover that someone had reorganized his sock drawer. Rolling out of bed one morning had revealed that someone had re-floored the entire room. Rugs would be a different color, curtains would sport a different pattern, the stain in the wood he had been scrubbing at all day would mysteriously migrate to the other side of the room. 

It was getting worse with every day. It had gotten to the point where ever morning he would wake up to find the entire room reorganized. Everything, from the stuff on his shelves to the bed he was sleeping in would be shuffled around. Even blanket on his bed and the sheets he was sleeping on would be different.

It was thus a rather large shock when he woke up in the morning to find everything exactly as he had left it when he went to bed. His first instinct is that there must be something horribly wrong. He double checks everything. The stuff on his shelf is in the exact same order it was when he reorganized it this afternoon. His clothes are neatly snorted according to color, just as he had left them when he went to bed. The floor is still the same type of wood and squeaks in all the right places. None of stains or patterns in the floor or walls have mysteriously migrated. The furniture is not so much as a millimeter out of place, not even when he takes out his tape measure to check. 

Yet he cannot shake the feeling that there's something he's missing. That there's something really wrong that he's just not seeing. It's not until he looks out the window that he realizes what that something is.

\---

It had been one of their finest operations yet in Armin's humble opinion. He hasn't the foggiest clue what Eren had slipped Levi, but it was powerful enough to keep the man knocked out throughout the entire operation. It was one thing to move someone's bed, it was a whole other matter to do it with them still in it. Levi hadn't so much as twitched when Historia and Connie took their sledgehammers to his bedroom wall in order to get the bed out, nor again when they were forced to take out one of the storage room's main walls. Even the journey in the hoist hadn't been enough to get so much as a mumble out of him. 

He really had to give Sasha and Ymir credit, it hadn't been easy to get the timber for the hoist, and putting the whole thing together without anyone noticing had been an ordeal in itself. But with Reiner and Bertholdt at the pulleys, it had been a simple matter to haul the rest of Levi's furniture up the two whole stories to the new room. Much easier than using the stairs. 

But even once they had actually got Levi and his stuff into the new room, they had still had to put it back in order. Thankfully Eren had kept detailed notes as to the exact location of everything, and between him and Mikasa they had managed to get everything positioned just right. An exact mirror of Levi's old room down to the last millimeter. It had taken more time than they had anticipated to recreate the stains on the floor, nevermind getting the squeaks in the wood just right. But once they were done, it was a quick matter to dismantle the hoist and cart off the pieces, while Jean and him worked on putting the walls back where they found them. 

They were right, Armin thought, as Levi's screams of confused outrage echoed through the castle. There really was nothing more satisfying than a hard job done well. 

\---

Erwin doesn't have the first foggiest idea as to why the new recruits have been rearranging the furniture in Levi's room while he's asleep. But he can't deny they're good at it. Levi is not the kind of person who is easily caught off guard. Yet the whole lot of them have shown exceptional discipline, organization, and planning in pulling off these stunts. Those are important skills for any member of the Legion to have, and he can't deny them an opportunity to sharpen their talents. Or at least that's what he tells himself when Levi storms into his office, hissing like a cat that's been rubbed the wrong way, ranting about people sneaking into his room and rearranging his furniture in the middle of the night. In truth, those moments of disgruntled, spiting fury are one of the few high points in his life. 

He honestly doesn't know how on earth they managed transplant Levi and the entire contents of his room across half the castle and up two whole floors all in the course of one night. He does know it involved a lot of timber and ropes, along with two sledgehammers, some mortar and a measuring tape. A part of him is actually curious as to what they will try next. They've probably pushed Levi as far as he will go, so they'll probably start looking for a new target to practice on.

It won't be Hanji, he knows that already. They had already tried getting her once. But for all that woman could tease apart the minute details of titan physiology, she remained completely oblivious to all but the most drastic changes in her work-space and living quarters. There's Mike or maybe someone lower down on the chain of command. Maybe they'll start rearranging the entire castle. It could be...

_Wait..._

Erwin's train of thought screeched to a halt as he leaned back and took a good long look at his desk. 

He'd always kept his lamp on the _left_ hand side of his desk. 

Hadn't he?


End file.
